Vengeance Vol 1 2
| StoryTitle1 = World on Fire | Writer1_1 = Joe Casey | Penciler1_1 = Nick Dragotta | Inker1_1 = Nick Dragotta | Colourist1_1 = Brad Simpson | Letterer1_1 = Rus Wooton | Editor1_1 = Tom Brennan | Synopsis1 = In 1944, the Red Skull was sent to investigate the Russian Super-Soldier program. He found a scientist involved in the project and a list of families whose members are compatible with the project. Confiscating the list, he disintegrated the scientist, vowing that the project will never see the light of day. In the present day, Miss America is breaking the In-Betweener out of Area 51, in the face of an attack by demons. As she makes her getaway, she claims to be fine but is clearly shaken. Meanwhile, In a junkyard in McKeesport, PA, an arms dealer named Devlin DeAngelo has just sold a down (but still intact) HYDRA airship to a criminal group for use as headquarters. The group introduces itself as the Young Masters of Evil, and it seems that the group shares a paymaster with DeAngelo. At the Teen Brigade HQ in LA, it seems to be moving day. The In-Betweener is introduced to everyone as they leave for the new base in Chicago. The In-Betweener asks the group if they are heroes like the Avengers, but he is swiftly set straight - the Teen Brigade operates behind the scenes, giving support. While they may not be in the centre of the action, this is balanced by the ability to see all the strings. At Kyle Richmond's home, he has gathered the Last Defenders. Their victory against Gargantus seems to be connected to the file that Richmond got from Mr Fritch. The file contains a list of data, related to uneplainable things from Nick Fury's time. The file remianed dormant during the Stark directorship, and even Norman Osborn's HAMMER gave the file a wide berth. Now it seems the file has been stolen, and the Last Defenders have been tapped to retreive it. However, a second matter has arisen - Daimon Hellstrom is aware of the Braak'nhüd incursion, and the group decides to investigate that too. In a facility in New York, the Young Masters of Evil have disabled the guards and are searching for the confirmation of the death of Bullseye. They find his corpse, and they plan to steal the body to claim credit for the hit, when Lady Bullseye arrives, making short work of their offensive power, even killing Mako. Taking the point, the youngsters leave her with the corpse, not really wanting to think about what she will do next. In Chicago, the Teen Brigade has arrived. The In-Betweener is worried that the group will fall, but Ultimate Nullifier is confident that the group can handle any possible enemy... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Unnamed members Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** * Braak'nhüd * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * Other Characters: * Unnamed Russian scientist * Races and Speciees: * * * Locations: * ** ** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** Abandoned Hydra base ***** ** *** Items: * * | Solicit = THE LIFE OF BULLSEYE HOLDS THE FATE OF THE MARVEL UNIVERSE! But isn’t he already dead? That won’t stop the Young Masters from hunting down his legacy. Meanwhile, Ms. America and the Teen Brigade uncover a mystery dedicated towards throwing off the balance of Good and Evil on earth – a mystery that involves THE IN-BETWEENER! By Joe Casey (AVENGERS: EARTH’S MIGHTIEST) and Nick Dragotta (FANTASTIC FOUR) | Notes = * The McKeesport base that Devlin DeAngelo sells the Young Masters is probably the same one owned by Zodiac. Either that or they're going to be neighbours or something. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}